dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharnper
Sharpner (シャプナー Shapunā) is an athletic student who is friends with Erasa, Angela, Melvin, Jimmy, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla, Videl, and Gohan at Orange Star High School. |Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Age 756|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived)|Address = Satan City|FamConnect = Erasa (Friend) Videl (Friend) Melvin (Friend) Jimmy (Friend) Angela (Friend)|Occupation = High School student|Allegiance = Student of Orange Star High School}} Appearance Sharpner is a athletic jock teenager Personality He is portrayed as a stereotypical jock who considers himself better than the nerdier Gohan and Jimmy. However he cares about his friends. Like Erasa, his name is a pun on school stationary; in this case, a pencil sharpener. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament it is shown that he is in love with Videl when he gives Videl some flowers and tries to explain his feelings, but stops when he sees the Great Saiyaman(Gohan in disguise). Videl then walks away with Saiyaman in an attempt to make Sharpner jealous. After this, Sharpner tries to unmask Saiyaman, as he believes it will impress Videl. None of his attempts to unmask Saiyaman proved successful, however. He tried to dive on him and take the scarf off his head, but missed because Saiyaman was bending down to pick up Captain Ginyu the frog. Then, he got a kid to spray him in the face with a squirt gun, causing him to take his sunglasses off. Sharpner almost got a picture of him with his camera, but a man who wanted to compete in the tournament stood up, blocking Gohan from view. Then, Sharpner got another kid to get Saiyaman to lift him up so he could see, and he took Saiyaman's sunglasses off. Sharpner got a picture this time (though he could not see Gohan's face himself because the shutter was moving). Unfortunately for him, Piccolo destroyed all the cameras, including Sharpner's. He did not discover Saiyaman's true identity until his fight with Kibito. Upon seeing Gohan as the Saiyaman, he was convinced by Erasathat Gohan was merely using the title in shyness, and that their classmate does not know any martial arts. Despite this, they cheered him on, saying that he must at least win one round. They were all shocked to see him transform into the "Gold Fighter". Sharpner was presumably killed when Super Buu annihilated all the humans on earth, though he was later restored to life with the Dragon Balls. He was seen giving up energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb, along with Erasa and the others at the school, all cheering for Mr. Satan, whom they thought they were giving their energy to. Film Appearances Wrath of the Dragon Sharpner appears briefly in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, when Gohan and Videl arrive to class he comments on Gohan's tardiness. Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Voice actors * Japanese dub: Hiro Yūki (DBZ), Mitsuaki Madono (DBZ Kai) * English: ** FUNimation dub: Duncan Brannan ** Ocean Group dub: Alistair Abell * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Silvio Giraldi * Polish dub: Jarosław Domin (Wrath of the Dragon) Trivia * His name is a pun on school stationary; in this case, a pencil sharpener. Gallery playing_detectives__lineart__by_misskisa-d8w9x6n-1.jpg|Young Sharpner Sharpner.png|Sharpner Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Humans Category:DBZ Characters Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Civilians Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:DBGT Characters